1. Field
A lid holding handle. More specifically, a lid holding handle attached to a cooking vessel.
2. Background
Cooking vessels such as pots and pans are typically used for cooking foods on a stove top. Pots and pans typically have a lid which may be placed on the vessel to prevent splattering of the food cooking therein or to contain the heat. Often times, the lid must be removed from the vessel during the cooking process to add additional ingredients or to stir the food. The removed lid is typically placed on a counter near the stove top or an adjacent burner which is not in use so that the user has both hands free to tend to the food within the vessel. The lid, however, often collects moisture on its inner surface which drips off the lid when placed on the counter face down. Accordingly, the lid is often times placed on the counter with the inner surface facing up to prevent dripping of the moisture onto the counter. Due to the curved surface of most lids and the handle typically attached to the center of the lid, however, the lid often rolls around the counter leaving the counter soiled due to food that may have bubbled over onto the edges of the lid.